Pretty Little Lies
by sparkley-tangerine
Summary: Sequel to Pretty Little Secrets. With Voldemort gone, the danger has finally left Harry's liferight? When the BoyWhoLived falls ill, the myths and legends of the Elemental Veela must be unraveled before time runs out. For everyone. HPDM slash Veela!HP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know it's been nearly a year since I completed Pretty Little Secrets and here, FINALLY, is the sequel. I'm just praying it won't be the monster PLS was. That fic was huge. Not to say this one won't be just as interesting. Thanks to everyone who made writing these fics fun and this one is for all the people who reviewed and kept reminding me I owed you all a sequel. Sorry for the long wait but I hope this will make up for it!

* * *

Pretty Little Lies

Chapter One: Sickly Yellow

His stomach burned as the cramps continued. It felt as if something wild and furious had decided to take up residence just behind his ribs, clawing viscously to escape.

Sweat slid down his chest and back, beads forming on his forehead and soaking his messy bangs. The scents of fear and pain filled the air, coating the back of his throat as he groaned.

Behind closed lids, emerald green eyes flickered erratically. Words were murmured in a low, dreading voice as a flushed face tossed on the pillow.

Harry gasped.

The only point of cold in the fevered heat came from a famous point on the Elemental Veela's forehead.

From his lightning bolt scar.

**_'Something's wrong.'_**

Harry bolted up in his bed with a choked off scream. Beside him, sprawled out and snoring slight, lay his mate. Draco hadn't moved when his lover's tortured nightmares came to visit. His mate was safe, sleeping peacefully.

_'Sweet Dreams Draco.'_

Harry cast his Slytherin lover one last look before gracefully sliding out of bed and heading towards their bathroom. Malfoy Manor was unusually cool for a hot summer night.

_'School will be starting up again soon.'_ He thought, shutting the door with a soft click. Immediately a small, bright torch flickered into life, letting Harry see his reflection.

It wasn't pretty.

Although being a Veela made his un-naturally beautiful, the messy haired wizard could see the signs. He was pale again- not the otherworldly glow of his kind but a sickly pale that spoke of death. His green eyes were glassy and distant, looking for too much like the blast of a Killing Curse for his own comfort.

The Killing Curse……

In his mind's eye Luna's body flew in a graceful arc, almost eerily similar to the one Sirius had taken on his trip through the veil. He could still see the flash of emerald light; still feel her cooling body as it lay in his arms.

A wave of pain rippled through his head, making Harry grimaced and grip the porcelain sink. The water in the toilet bubbled as frost began to creep its way up the mirror. A potted plant hanging in the corner shriveled up, turning brown and brittle before its healthy green coloring returned almost violently. Blooms grew quickly, as if the whole scene were on fast-forward.

The drain the bathtub rattled loudly as gravel and clogs of dirt pushed themselves up and into the room. Harry's shadow twisted as the light from the torch faded and brightened sharply.

The Elemental Veela hunched over, laying his head against the cold sink as his aura became visible. Silver and green whirled around each other before something made the colors jerk.

A trembling shot through the magic as another color began to force its way through Harry's aura. A sickly yellow, the invading lines blurred at the edges turning the silver it touched a faded gold and the green an unappealing yellow-green.

Harry let out a small groan as the pain peaked and suddenly vanished. The mirror slowly began to de-thaw. The plant in the corner drooped tiredly and the toilet was actually melted in places. The bathtub was nearly full of muddy dirt and rocks.

The Elemental Veela straightened gingerly, panting sharply. That was the third attack this month. Once a week- they were increasing, in appearance, length and the depth of pain.

Waving a had undid the damage to the toilet and vanished the mess in the tub before those shaky hands quickly turned on the tap. Harry's tongue felt swollen and his mouth as dry as he tried to steal a drink from the cool water in his cupped hands.

Only a few sips were downed before they came back up, cramping Harry's stomach muscles again.

Emerald eyes cracked open to see the swallowed water had a sickly yellow ting to it as well. Like someone had dipped buttercups in it- only buttercups never represented illness to the Gryffindor before.

At the moment, buttercups and anything yellow had become a source of his strong dislike. Which was rather annoying considering being a Gryffindor meant Harry was stuck wearing at least one piece of golden colored clothing.

He glanced at his reflection again, eyes grim.

Harry knew something was wrong- just like his dream voice had said- and it wasn't about to get any better before it got any worse. It was pure hell trying to keep the attacks a secret ever since they had begun back in March. Draco was hardly ever gone from his side- they simply enjoyed each other's company to be honest- and with Voldemort gone and Remus de-wolfed things were almost normal-like.

Until this.

It had started as dreams of that hated yellow color- Harry's dream world had changed from colored to complete amber. Everything was covered in the color. Then the nightmares had begun- flashes of his worst memories and feelings. His parents' death. His time at the Dursleys. Qurriel. The Chamber. Dementors. The Third Task. Sirius and the Veil. Draco rejecting him last summer. Draco being kidnapped. Luna's death.

The lack of sleep had made the Elemental Veela feel unfocused and drained. Cracks in his control began to appear. Little things like extra frost on his glass or Draco complained that sleeping in the same bed as Harry was like sleeping with a blast-end skrewt some nights.

Now he could barely stop himself from destroying a room.

With a tired sigh, the Gryffindor ran a hand through his damp hair before heading back to bed on weak knees. His feet were silent on the carpet but Draco stirred as the bed dipped with his weight.

"'Arry?" He muttered crankily. "What are you doing now? What's wrong?"

The Elemental Veela smiled at his mate's mood, stroking the other boy's jaw softly.

"Nothing, Draco. Go back to sleep."

The Slytherin was gone before he had finished his sentence, one arm thrown over his head and onto the silvery pillow behind him.

Harry swallowed back his jerk-reaction to fibbing before settling down on his mate's side and willing himself back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: This is short but it's the first chapter. Things are getting put in motion for the whole fic right here. Let me know if you like it by reviewing!

S.Tangerine


	2. Suspicious Minds

A/N: Sorry this took longer than I thought to get out- I had last week off from work until I got called in. I was trying to finish this then but things never work out like I plan them. Thanks for reviewing and for one reviewer no I am NOT abandoning this fic. Pretty Little Secrets was my baby- this is its younger sibling. I'd never be so heartless!

Disclaimer (For ALL chapters): Not mine- other than the whole Elemental Veela idea. And what's wrong with Harry. And the plot. But the other stuff's J.K. Rowling's brain child.

* * *

Chapter Two: Suspicious Minds 

Draco Malfoy might have been a lot of things in his life but he was not an idiot. Something was wrong with his Elemental Veela.

The dungeons were not as unbearably cold as Harry seemed to think- especially in late August- so there was really no need for the Gryffindor to be huddled up close to the blue-bell flames under the simmering cauldron.

Remus Lupin, the first known ex-werewolf, hovered over the bubbling pot anxiously. The Werewolf Cure- grudgingly called the Lupinus Potion by Severeus after Harry pointed out that the Snape Potion was an extremely lame name and had nothing to do with werewolves- had worked amazingly but the DADA professor was taking no chances.

He had a series of blood tests- one before the full moon and one after- to makes sure nothing had changed. While the results showed a slight elevation of testosterone and adrenaline, Remus Lupin was a werewolf no longer.

There had been a moment, during the final stages of the potion, when Harry was sure he had killed one of his guardians. Remus had gone into convulsions and bled profusely from his mouth and nose. Then, as quickly as the attack had started, it was over and the former werewolf woke up looking better than he ever had.

His graying blond hair was thick and shiny again- and had a noticeable absence of grey- and the lines of stress around his eyes and mouth had disappeared. For once, Remus Lupin looked thirty-four instead of nearly sixty.

The one factor that had nearly prevented them from using the potion at all was its possible affect on the mate bond between Sirius and Remus. Would their feelings change now? Or had the bond been purged as well? Would Remus have a different mate with a touch of Elemental Veela blood running through his veins?

As much as Draco had disliked the Gryffindor duo before his bonding with Harry, he was rather happy when Sirius announced- quite loudly, as their bedroom was a few doors down from his and Harry's- that their bond was just as strong as before.

The ex-convict also seemed to like Remus' new look as well. He kept commenting about the sexy blond he'd tired out that night in bed. Remus would always turn up behind him and ask his mate to explain just who took on the role of the dominant partner in their relationship.

Sirius had yet to admit to anything but never seemed to have a denial of his lover's claim to dominance.

"Clear Lupin. Now stop hovering and go away." Snape said as he glanced at the swirling potion below him. Remus let out a long breath of relief before grinning wildly at no one in particular. Sirius wrapped his arms around his lover's neck in an excited hug as the Potions Master grumbled to himself.

"Technically it's my dungeon, Severeus." Lucius Malfoy pointed out, having heard his friend's mumbled complaints. "I simply let you putter around down here. It makes you mellow."

Draco snorted. "I don't think 'mellow' is quite the word you're looking for, Father. More like soothes, clams, pacifies."

Snape glared at his godson. "I can slip something into your evening snack that will make certain parts of your anatomy feel soothed forever."

Harry growled at the empty threat, his inner Veela not liking the idea of an impotent Draco.

Draco didn't seem to like the idea of an impotent Draco either and stopped teasing the greasy haired man.

Snape took the cauldron off the flames and moved away from the work table to dump them away. Some cauldrons were sensitive to the use of wand magic on their protective coating and this solid gold one was the worst of them.

"Put out those flames Potter." Snape asked- well, demanded- knowing the Elemental Veela could do it with minimal work.

That's why Sirius was most surprised to suddenly find himself sans eyebrows and sort of… singed.

Lucius blinked at the scorch mark on his dungeon ceiling in amazement. It was nearly ten feet from the table top after all.

Eyes on either Sirius or the damage, nobody noticed as Harry jammed his shaking hands into his robes' pockets.

Severeus turned his wide-eyed gaze to the Veela. "What was that?"

Draco felt a moment of vertigo as a flash of dull green-yellow flashed around Harry's form in the corner of his eye. A blink later had him wondering if he'd simply been seeing things again.

Harry gave the room a sheepish look. "Sorry. That- it was an accident." Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "I've just been feeling a bit weird this morning."

Sirius brushed the soot off his shoulders and gave his godson a look. "Have you been outside yet today? Maybe you just need some sun."

Harry beamed- somewhat shakily- and nodded quickly. "That's probably it. I'll go get some air."

Without even asking his mate to join him, Harry left the room in a whirl of embarrassment and robes. The suspicion that Harry was keeping something from him grew, as Draco stared after his mate. The Elemental Veela usually had one hand around Draco at all times. There had been a time when Sirius had even teased them about being joined at the hip.

Remus put a hand on the silent Slytherin's shoulder, making the blond teen jump. His amber eyes flashed in apology.

"Is something wrong with Harry?"

Draco turned back to the door and sighed.

"I don't know."

* * *

Out under the hot August sun, deep in the Malfoy gardens, Harry felt cold. Shivers shook his body even as sweat broke out on his forehead and back. The air around him pulse violently as a slight sheen of that horrible sickly yellow color danced across his skin. White highlighted hair turned yellow. Pale skin became jaundiced. Coughing violently, the ailing Elemental Veela couldn't stop himself from vomiting.

The sour smelling spew was as expected- yellow.

Harry all but glowed for a few seconds before the yellow seemed to flicker and began to disappear. The shakes receded slowly as he gasped fro breath.

When the fit had ended and the vomit had been vanished, Harry strolled back towards the Manor as if nothing had even happened.

* * *

Lying still coupled between Harry's thighs was quickly becoming Draco's favorite spot. True, sleeping was difficult when his lover was trying to catch his breath but the solid, reassuring thump of the Veela's heart was like a lullaby for the Slytherin.

Not that he would ever say something so sappy out loud but Draco was assured Harry probably knew it already. The Gryffindor was frighteningly in tune with his thoughts sometimes.

Hips shifted slowly under him, making the previously banked fire in his veins rekindle. The chest under Draco's ear rumbled as Harry gave a breathy chuckle at his mate's rising problem.

"Ready to go again? You're recovery time is remarkable- are you sure I'm the magical being in this relationship?"

Draco snorted. "I'm a horny teenage boy- my recovery time is so fast it's almost backwards."

Instead of continuing their light teasing, the Elemental Veela was silent, his expression serious. He took in his mate lying above him, that dark emerald gaze a bit unnerving to Draco.

Harry cupped his chin gently. "You know that any time you give yourself to me- or I to you- is a precious gift? One I would never trade for anything in the world?"

Usually a bit uncomfortable with these almost fanciful displays of affection, the near gravely sincere look in Harry's eyes held the discomfort at bay as Draco nodded wordlessly.

Whether because the words hadn't seemed enough, or their desire had returned, the blond Slytherin let his mate pull him down into a searing kiss. As they rolled across the bed, Draco wondered is it was just his imagination that painted an almost desperate tone to their lovemaking.

* * *

He was dreaming. He had to be. Real life wasn't this haze of golden non-color. Everything still had texture and depth but the whole setting had Harry wondering if he had suddenly become Kind Midas and someone had forgotten to tell him.

He knew where he was- Hogwarts had been the Veela's home for seven years now and Harry was sure he could find his way back by scent alone.

On a whim, the Gryffindor took a deep breath of the invisible wind and nearly gagged. It smelt like death, decay and illness- not like the sweet smells of his home- his castle.

The yellowed grassed crunched under his feet as Harry made towards the doors of Hogwarts. Was it dead? True, most of the grass he had seen this green-yellow color was dead or on its way but in this world everything was yellow.

Did that mean everything here was dead as well?

Harry's mind revolted at the very thought.

He suddenly wanted Draco. Badly.

Back in their room, the Gryffindor tossed and turned in his sleep. A faint outline of yellow pulsed around his form, just barely visible.

Draco frowned in his sleep as Harry shivered and dreamed.

All the while, the yellow glowed and grew stronger.

* * *

A/N: These short chapters should get longer as the story progresses. Things will speed up in the next two chapters and you should know what Harry's problem is by Chapter 6- chapter 10 at the most! 

Thanks for everyone who reviewed before and for waiting somewhat patiently!

S.Tangerine


End file.
